Magickal Encounters
by Alexander Collins
Summary: Magick has returned to the world of man. Now watchas they live, learn, and love.


_(Author's Note: Hello Fanficers! So, I published this story a few months ago, but I looked back and noticed a I mad some mistakes so I went ahead and fixed those. For the record, the main character's name is Alicia Akis. Alliteration! :p_

The year was 1995. In addition, for the first time in a million years, the planets aligned perfectly… but no one could anticipate would happened next. When the planets aligned so did dimensions. Suddenly supernatural creatures began to inhabit our world. Faeries, goblins, witches, even deities that once lived in their own plain of existence began to inhabit our own. Man and magick began to coexist with one another. Nymphs could be seen inhabiting city parks. Harpies flew with airplanes in the sky. Goblins and other small creatures took up space in the crawl spaces of people's homes. Naturally there were people from both sides that did not believe in peace and were more than willing to sow chaos.

Linite Beach and resort was the prime locale for teenagers and adult couples to relax. It was also home to a number of magickal beings. Females human and not so human alike could be seen tanning along the shores. More or less, you could see mixed species couples relaxing and mingling with each other. New summer romances would flourish as nymphs, demons and snake woman in bikinis would seduce young horny men into their beds. One sorcereress especially was on the prowl for a young man… or girl. Her name was Alicia Akis…

Ever since the Alignment, she has been a representative of man-magick relations. She would appear on TV before congress or hosting a party with humans and witches. Being half-amazon she believed that nothing was more powerful than a confident woman was. Moreover, she put that belief to good use. She would use her feminine wiles to seduce stubborn governors and mayors into building sanctuaries for unicorns. Alternatively, coerce oil tycoons to cease drilling oceans so mermaids and mermen can breathe easily.

She would turn the heads of every man she walked past (and a few women) and for good reason too. Her half-Amazon genes gave a muscular but feminine slender build. Her face was graceful; her eyes outlined with purple blush made her look ready to pounce on just about anybody. Her lips were soft yet full and would look great puckered up for a kiss or wrapped around a cock. For a swimsuit, she wore a bikini top that did little to cover her massive breasts. Her bikini top could barely cover her fifty-two inch hips and ass as it became swallowed up into her cheeks making it look like a G-string. It rubbed up against her womanhood making her hornier than she already was. Luckily, she could hide her arousal until the right time. She had a brown mane of hair that reached to the small of her back; her hair would be enchanted with different colored highlights depending on her mood. Today it was green. Her skin had the appearance of a natural tan that glistened with sweat from the sun. She had plenty of gentlemen callers. Unfortunately, nothing stood out. Nothing but meatheads with small heads. She signed deeply wondering if she will ever find a good meal…

She eventually gave up on her hunt and went to a secluded part of the beach. It was nice to get away from all of the perverted eyes (not that she did not mind…). She stretched her slender frame letting the sun heat her body. "Will I ever find a good meal to fill me? Maybe I should have taken up that ogre's offer. He may have been ugly but at least he was big." She closed her eyes intending to take a little nap before heading back to her room… She did not even notice the 20-year-old college student in front of her until he was right in front of him. Eric Smith was a college student on Spring Break. He heard about the island and decided to spend his time there. Surprisingly, he was not there for the women but for the prime photography locations. Ever since he was a kid, he was always a fan of photography. His hair was black and cut to a short crop so is hair would not get in the way. He usually wore glasses but decided to break out the contacts for the summer. His body slightly toned from hiking for photo opportunities.

Without his glasses, people could see his brown eyes. Despite being as a 'nerd', he was very handsome for one. Alicia smiled as she found her prey and she knew just how to get his attention. "Ahem. Excuse me young man but your blocking my sun."

"Oh, sorry about that. I did not see you-"his words caught in his thought when she saw that goddess that was talking to him. She rolled over to her side so that he could get a full view of her. He had almost no experience with women so he was not used to such a woman acknowledging his appearance.

"What's the matter? Pussy got your tongue?" she laughed. She made her breasts jiggle for him. By now, his erection was obvious to everyone but him. If it were any other girl, this would have been awkward. Eric opened and closed his mouth a few times before words actually came out. "Sorry about that." He stammered "I-I didn't see you there I was just looking for a good place to takes some pictures. I didn't mean to…"he trailed off.

Alicia giggled like a schoolgirl. "That's okay boy. Who am I to stand between a man and his interest? But if you feel so bad, you could do something to help me out…" with a wave of her hands, a bottle of coconut scented lotion appeared. She turned over and undid the spaghetti strap that held her bra together showing of her flawless skin. "…You could help me apply some lotion so that I don't burn. I need someone to help me get into all my nooks and crannies."

Eric nearly creamed his pants. For such a woman to ask _him_ of all people to touch her. He had half a mind to run screaming but then again when was he going to get another chance like this. He took the lotion and squeezed a glob out. He lathered his hands with the lotion until they were nice and moist. He lowered his shaking hands to her and pressed his skin against hers. This caused a small moan to part from her lips. He ran his hands over her skin. " _This boy is surprisingly good with hands_." She thought. "You know, you can do it better if you were to sit on my back."

"Uh… Okay." He straddled her from behind which was surprisingly difficult since she was slick with lotion.

"Don't forget to do my breasts and butt. I wouldn't want those to burn." She jiggled her cheeks to illustrate her point. By now Eric mind was completely gone. He wanted nothing more than to mount this goddess here and now. With his luck, she was probably just teasing her. Still, he was going to take what he can get.

He ran his hands over her melons admiring the softness. Luckily, he still had enough sense not to linger there for long. Not as long as her ham needed to be glazed. He pushed his hands underneath her thong and gripped the cheeks with surprising aggressiveness. Alicia squealed with surprise. He wanted to admire this booty for a while as he ran his hands over it. "My god, your skin is flawless." He muttered. "Why thank you I can tell. is that another lotion bottle in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

"Wait… What?!" By now that he noticed his raging erection had exposed itself from his pants. She did not seem to mind as she licked her lips greedily. He looked about nine surprising inches with impressive girth. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! You're just really pretty and…"

"It's okay boy. You don't have to be embarrassed." She winked.

"Really?" he stammered.

She suddenly nudged his back with her foot and pushed him down. Eric fell face first into her mane of hair. _"She smells so_ fucking _good."_ he thought. He grabbed onto her giant breasts for leverage, as his fingernails dug into her melons she shivered slightly in pleasure. His dick was slightly coated in the lotion on her back and was close to spraying lotion all over her back. She was going to _enjoy_ herself tonight…

When he realized what he was doing he suddenly slid to her side and fell over. "Oh not only is he cute, he's funny too" she cooed. She sat up and conjured a towel to cover herself and bent offered her hand to help him onto his feet.

"Thank you very much. I needed the help. What's your name?"

"E-Eric" he stuttered.

"Well E-Eric" she giggled, "I think your due for a little reward. How about you come over to my apartment tonight and I can teach you how magickal girls like to have fun?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes." She handed him a card that read 'Linite Beach Resort and Hotel' along with the room number sixty-four. "I hope you can come. Then make me come." She said with lick of her lips. She blew him a kiss as he practically skipped away. They were both in a good mood at the end of the day. However, neither of them seem to have noticed that _something_ was watching them…

"Let's see. Wine, music for the mood, sex toys. Looks like I have everything I need for tonight. Now all I need is the boy." She had prepared her room for her date. For clothing, she only wore a bathrobe that covered her body. She did not need to bother with clothes tonight. Her womanhood swelled with excitement. Not because she found a date but because the boy in question was a virgin. Magickal females loved virgins. They gave off a sweet scent that drove them wild and their taste was even better. Alicia was ready for him and ready to give him the greatest night of his life…

"Okay Eric. You can do this. She wants you and you want her. You can't be afraid." He stood outside the door more nervous than he had ever been before. He _was not_ expecting to get a hot date here. He was content with finding photo locations followed by a night of internet porn. Now was his chance to become a man. "Just knock on the door and try to enjoy yourself. Heh, as if I need to try." Unfortunate, he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he did not notice the rock about to knock him out…


End file.
